


Première fois

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathrooms, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, First Kiss, First Time, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a un endroit où tout a débuté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Première fois

Leur premier baisé fut dans la salle de bains.  
  
Smaug restait toujours à l'écart du bain, mais Bilbo enroula ses bras autour de Smaug, murmurant de venir.  
  
Le brun avait alors bougé sans s'en rendre compte, au point de se retrouver dans le bain, pour goûter les lèvres de Bilbo. Tant pis pour l'eau.  
  
Smaug agissait instinctivement et le hobbit y répondait. Ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot, mais maints regards désireux et baisés bouillonnant d'envie. Bilbo était plus qu'heureux... Smaug était à lui.  
  
Leur première fois fut ainsi dans la salle de bains.


End file.
